Beach house
by cakelyn
Summary: When a mission goes wrong and Oliver accidently loses his temper, Felicity leaves to give each of them space. Oliver instantly regrets it and soon enough goes out looking for her, hoping to not loose her. Will her succeed or is she done for good? Just a one shot originally meant for movies mini golf and more but got too long so i turn it into a one shot
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! So this was one shot meant for mini golf, movies and more but ended up being too long so i made it its own story. Woo!

Hope you like it

And I will be updating all my other stories soon, college just has me tied up in homework...not woo.

Prompt: beach house

* * *

><p>'Felicity, I can't have you out in the field anymore.'<p>

'Excuse me?' She said.

'Not after what happened you're done with field work.'

It was suppose to be a simple routine mission, someone had to get into their targets house and plant a small bug in the office, and that someone was Felicity. Their newest target Tyler Bradshaw, a man known for arms dealing. He had a business with the cartel and the deal was going down soon but they couldn't figure out when or where. No one that oliver had tracked down was willing to flip on Bradshaw. Luckily, Bradshaw was also famous for throwing parties, and he was throwing one this weekend. Someone could slip in and plant the bug, then get out. Bradshaw had a catering company, and he specifically had all the staff be female and blonde haired. Leaving Felicity to be the only one of them to complete the job. Oliver immediately said no and followed to throw what, as Felicity described, a grown man's version of a hissy fit. After an intense and brutal sparing between Diggle and Roy, Oliver reluctantly agreed. But not without ensuring that everyone be on patrol, constantly watching Felicity while she was out.

Felicity got herself on the catering staff and entered. She circled through the party, supplied drinks and covertly telling the trio watching her everything she saw. It all went to hell about an hour in, right after Felicity planted the bug. As she was leaving the office, a guard caught her. In a flurry of movements and panicked yelling, Oliver and Diggle entered and took out the guards and got Felicity out, but not before Felicity left with injuries. Which lead them to this moment. Felicity standing in front of the med bay table with bruised ribs, a slash across her forehead, her left wrist bandaged and a bullet graze on the left side of her, just above her bruised ribs. She stood as tall as she could with her injuries, Oliver towering over here, telling her she can't go out Into the field. Both Roy and Digg were standing In the background.

'You get injuries all the time, hell you get shot and still get go out In the field!' She said to him.

'It's not the same.' Oliver said in a deep voice as he moved closer to her face.

'How? How? I get this feeling when I have watch my best friend go out, it becomes worse when you come back injured but I don't ban you from going out!' She yelled at him and he put his hands on either side of her on the med table and was close to her face now, even more so than before.

'Felicity' Oliver growled.

'Oliver I am not not going to back down'

'If I say you don't go out, you don't go out.' He said.

'you don't get to control me, I'm not your minion!' She yelled at him and be backed away violently

'Dammit Felicity, would you just-'

'Just do what, follow your every order like a pet, you don't get to make those decisions for me!' Oliver clenched his fists, his anger increasing. 'I have sacrificed so much for you Oliver, everything my friends, my job, my reputation, because I trust you and believe in you! The least you could do is stop being such a jackass and trust m-' Oliver cut Felicity off, his anger finally breaking.

'Since you've sacrificed so much and seem so unwilling to listen to me why don't you just lea-' Oliver was cut short when he felt her hand slap him across the face. He looked back at her to see her very close to him and with tears in her eyes.

'Don't you dare Oliver Queen. After everything we have been through, everything...you better not have the nerve to finish that sentence.' She said and there was a silence in the foundry. Oliver opened his mouth as if he was going to speak when Diggle spoke up first.

'I think we just need to cool off from tonight, take a break and just go home.' Dig said as he approached the two.

'You're right Dig, I do need a break.' Felicity said. She stepped away from Oliver and grabbed her purse and left the foundry, not saying a word to anyone. She slammed the door open her way out.

Oliver heard the door slam and scowled before running his hands over his face.

'Let me be the first to say that that, right there what you tried to do, was out of li-'

'But Dig she got hurt, if that bullet had been anywhere over, she would still be on that table.'

'That still doesn't mean that you could chew her out like that Oliver! You know that I love Felicity like a sister, I don't like seeing her hurt either but that doesn't mean you can dictate what she can or cannot do.' Dig said and Oliver scrubbed his hands over his face again.

'I screwed up didn't I?'

'You did more than just screw up.' Roy said and Oliver glared at him.

'Roy is right Oliver. That girl, the one you just yelled at.' Dig said while pointing at the stairs 'would give you her entire world to you if she could because she cares about you a lot.'

'I need to apologize.' Oliver said and slumped down In Felicity's chair. 'I'll first wait a little to let her cool down, if if I try to talk to her now she won't listen.'

'I wouldn't wait too long.' Roy said.

* * *

><p>Felicity walked to her car and drove him, tears now falling unchecked. When she entered her apartment she just seemed more annoyed. She knew Oliver would come by later, whether it was to check on her or, highly unlikely, apologize. Which ever it was she didn't want any of it. She walked into her room and pulled out a travel bag and pack a few outfits and packed her travel bag. She left her phone on the bed, along with a note, so they couldn't trace her and drove to get away. She meant what she said, she need space and she needed it now.<p>

* * *

><p>Oliver left the foundry two hours later later, he showered and now was on his bike on his way to Felicity's to apologize to her. He had messed up and he knew it. He also knew she would still be mad and would take some almost a miracle for her to forgive him. Felicity, his blond babbling, ITExecutive Assistant/ best friend has sacrificed so much for him. And he had been stubborn enough, arrogant enough to use that against her in a flawed and stupid attempt to turn the tables. Clearly that didn't work, he could still feel the sting of her slap on his face. It was forever burned into him, along with her face, the hurt and tears she showed. Because of him. He had been indeed been acting like and jackass, he cared about her, too much. And know he had to make make it right he was going to beg if he had to.

Oliver arrived at her house and knocked on her door. A few minutes passed with no answer and he knocked again. He repeated this over and over again, before giving up and going around back to her fire escape, he had to see her. He had to apologize. He climbed the fire escape and slipped inside. Her bedroom light was off, and then the he noticed every light was off.

'Felicity?' He called out, but no response, fear and panic began to set in. _She should've been home by now. What if something stopped her. What if someone stopped her._ Thoughts raced his mind as he turned on her bedroom light. He then noticed the note and her phone on the bed. He picked the note up and read it.

_Oliver,_

_Space. We both need it honestly._

_I will be back. Don't know when, but I need time to_

_Sort things out._

Oliver crumbled up the note.

'Dammit!' He yelled as he left her house. He jumped on his bike and quickly rode to Queen Consolidated. Nothing. Then he tried the second foundry. Nothing. He checked in with one one of one of two of her friends that he knew about. Nothing. They haven't heard from her in over three months. He checked every place In Starling City he could think of. It was a futile attempt be he had to check. Then he knew she wasn't in Starling City. He return back to the foundry to find Dig and Roy still there.

'How did it go?' Dig asked.

'She left, she said she needed space. And she said she would be back, but didn't know own when. She had to sort things out. By the time I was at her house she was already gone. Her phone and note where left there. Clothes were missing but not a lot. I checked everywhere In could think of, I think she left Starling City. But I have no idea where she would have gone.'

'Damn.' Dig said. 'You really pissed her off.' Dig said and Oliver slumped back down in Felicity's chair. 'I wouldn't know where she would go to tell you the truth, I know she isn't on good terms with her mom. And I don't know of any other family.' Dig said.

'Even if we did, you go after her and she will chew you out even more Oliver.' Roy said.

'I know..but I need to find yer, I need need to explain and apologize.' Oliver said. Dig came up up and clapped him on the back, we will search tomorrow, we all need to sleep tonight.' Dig said and both he and Roy left the foundry. Oliver sighed and turned around and looked at her computers. He picked up his phone and dialed, waiting for the other end to pick up.

'Hello?'

'Sara it's me.'

'Hey Ollie, is something wrong? What's up?'

'Felicity is gone, she- I- well..I screwed up and she left and I need to find her to talk to her.'

'Oh..so why are you calling me then?'

'Well you and her were fairly close when you were here, so I was wondering if she told you about any family she had other than her mom or some place she might go.'

'I uh..'

'Sara, please' Oliver said.

'She said it to me in confidence, if she is as mad as she sounds, I dunno if she wants to be found.'

'I need to see her, I have to apologize and just..' Oliver blew out a breath, at a loss for..well everything. The line was silent before Sara spoke up.

'There is one place she told me about, but she hasn't been there in years and it is a bit of an drive..'

'Where?'

* * *

><p>Felicity drove down the highway, it seemed as if she was the only one going this way. This time of year, in the middle of winter she was the only one nuts enough to head this way. It was dark out, her headlights illuminating almost the entire road. She felt like she had been driving forever, she was exhausted, she was relieved when her turn finally came up. She turned down the street, eyeing the sign. East Matunuck Beach. Yup, only she was crazy enough to come to a beach in the middle of winter. She turned down another road but finally pulling up to a small beach house. Although it really shouldn't be called a house, it was almost like a cot. It was a cute house though, it had a small kitchen, dining area, and a living room. It had 2 bedrooms, one had a dresser and a full bed, the other was just a small space with bunk beds in it.<p>

She parked her car and got out, retrieved her bag and headed up the stairs. The small house was up high, It was built that way for hurricanes and high tides. And directly across was another small house, but that one was more technical. The screen door creaked as she opened it, unlocking the second one. She stepped inside and looked around at the small place she hasn't been too in years. She turned on a small light that barely illuminated the spot she was standing in. It was a small place. It had a refrigerator, which she plugged in, and a small stove, and sink. Once you stepped in more it became the dining room where a small four person table sat. She set her bag down and turned to a cabinet and pulled out a few candles, and matches. She lit one and placed it on the table. The dining area was also the living room area, on the other side of the room, there was a small couch and a t.v. setup. Next to it was a dvd rack with a few movies. She lit another candle and walked over, placing it on the small coffee table in front of the couch.

She followed to light another one and place it in the bathroom and one in the main bedroom, where she then unpacked her things into the dresser. She stepped out into the main room and took a deep breath in, enjoying the salty beach air she has missed so much. She let out a sigh as the reasons for why she was here came flooding to her. Everything led back to Oliver. She was so mad and upset and hurt. A part of her wanted to go back just to tell him off again, and the other part just wanted to stay here forever. She opened a door that lead from the living room to the deck which overlooked the beach. It was pitch black out but she could see just a sliver of movement from the tides. Even though she couldn't see anything she leaned against the railing and just looked out into the ocean.

* * *

><p>'Rhode Island?' Oliver said in disbelief. 'That is almost what like 4 hours away? She is probably already there.' Oliver groaned. 'Why does she have a beach house in Rhode Island?'<p>

'Her friend used to own it, but when her and her family moved away they gave it Felicity, since she attended MIT she was only about an hour and a half away.' Sara said.

'Why do you think she would be there now? It's the middle of Winter!'

'She used to talk about how she went there when she had issues with her mom, or stressful day at school. Or had a lot on her mind. Listening to the waves as she fell asleep used to calm her. If she mad enough to leave Starling, she probably went there.'

'How come she never told anybody other than you?' Oliver asked.

'Because she hasn't gone there in years, she stopped a little before she started to help you, after that she didn't have the time now that it was almost twice the distance away from her. The only reason it got brought up was because I need a place to crash and it was on my way to where Nyssa and I were having our rally point...Listen Ollie..this is her special place, her sanctuary, when you go there, just be cautious, she most likely will be mad that I told you, just..just be cautious and don't screw it up more.'

'Thank you Sara.' Oliver said and hung up. He wrote down the directions and went home to get a car that could get in there faster before sending a text to Dig saying where he was going. Oliver sped off, heading towards Felicity's Beach house.

* * *

><p>Felicity headed back inside after realizing that she had been outside for nearly 45 minutes and was starting to shiver. The one thing that she didn't think of at first was that this house was a summer house, so it wasn't built with heaters. At least because it was so small, the candles provided some heat. However she did have to brave the cold again, the shower was on a separate little area outside of the house at the end of the deck. She slipped out and into the shower, relishing in the warmth of the hot water and the steam. She took her time too, it was almost and hour when she finally got out. For a majority of the time she just sat there, on the floor. The way the water rained on her body had always been soothing to her. She got dressed and exited the shower, and returned to the house. It was warmer now that the candles had been burning for sometime.<p>

Felicity moved to the living room and picked out a movie. She picked out Tangled. She loved to watch Disney to cheer her up, she popped it in and snuggled up on the couch with a huge blanket.

* * *

><p>Oliver was making record time to the beach house, it helped that he was speeding too. He had been driving for two hours now and had only about an hour and 15 minutes to go. He got frustrated everytime he had to slow when he saw a state trooper, then speed up again once he was out of sight. Oliver kept running over things to Felicity when he saw her. As well as trying to somehow come up with a way to keep Sara out of it. He knew that Sara knew that Felicity would yell at her for telling him about the beach house, but he wanted to try to keep her out of it. Because there was only person that Felicity should be mad at and it was him. He quickly look over at the seat next to him. In it was a bottle of 1982 Chateau Lafite Rothschild, he knew she would be even more upset that he brought a bribe but he had a lot to make up for, including a promise made long ago.<p>

An hour and a half later, thanks to three state troopers and getting lost trying to find the house, Oliver finally pulled up to a small house that was raised up above the ground. He parked his car next to Felicity's. When he walked up to the house he could see several glows, he peered inside to see several candles lit. Felicity was sitting on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket, watching a movie, for a few moments he just stood there, watching her. Still trying to grasp what words he could say to her. His train of thought stopped when he saw her get up. She paused the movie and got up to go to, what seemed like an insanely tiny bathroom. When the door closed, Oliver opened the screen door which creaked loudly and he cringed. So much for being quiet he thought. He turned the knob, surprised to find it unlocked. He closed the door right as the bathroom door open.

Felicity stepped out of the bathroom and was moving back to the couch when a voice startled her.

'Felicity.' Oliver said and Felicity let out a small yelp and placed her hand to her heart.

'Oliver! Dammit..god. Wait..why are you here, how did you find this place?' She said moving closer to him.

'I-well..you see-'

'Dammit Sara.' Felicity said. She was now a few feet in front of him and she folded her arms over her chest. 'What are you doing here Oliver?' Oliver moved and set the bag down on the table and turned back to face her.

'I came here to talk to you..to apologize. Felicity I-'

'I don't want to hear it.' She said cutting him off. 'If you were going to apologize to me in a few days, then maybe i'd be willing, but I came cause I needed space.'

'I know, i just-'

'Still didn't respect my wishes Oliver? Well I did like you asked, I left. Not permanently but I left.'

'I shouldn't have said that, I was just so angry, even though technically I never did fully say it because you slapped me.'

'Which I am tempted to do again. And seriously, seriously Oliver?!' She gave an exasperated sigh and turned around walking away from him.

'Felicity I am so sorry about everything. I just need you to forgive me. I need to set this right.'

'Oliver, I get that you are sorry. But I am not willing to forgive yet. Do you know how much it hurt when you told me not to go out into the field, or when you were about to tell me to leave. Or when you were giving me orders. It felt like you couldn't trust me. At all. It felt like I wasn't you're partner, I was your employee.' She yelled at him, and he winced, understanding the reference perfectly.

'I was only angry because you wouldn't listen.' Oliver said, feeling the frustration bubbling up again.

'I would listen. I wouldn't listen. I wouldn't listen because I didn't want to be commanded to do something like a dog.'

'No..no that's not what I meant, I just meant..that-'

'Just stop..Oliver.' She said and pinched the bridge of her nose. 'Yes I got hurt.' She said slowly and moved towards him. 'Yes, I got hurt because I went out in the field, but Oliver. What we do..it's dangerous. You know that.'

'I never intended for you to hurt when I brought you into this. I never wanted you to get hurt. I just..I can't lose you Felicity.'

'you aren't going to Oliver! I know that you are just trying to keep me safe, but that doesn't not mean you get to dictate choices for me!'

'I just need you to understand, hear me out-'

'No I am done Oliver. I am done with this discussion.' She said and turned around. 'I just suggest you lea-' She was cut short when he grabbed her and turned her around and kiss her. He placed both of his hands on her face as he deepened the kiss. Felicity didn't even realize he was walking then back until her back hit the wall next to her room.

'I know, that I was being a jackass yelling at you and ordering you.' He said when they broke apart. 'But that is because you make me this better person. This better man.' He said and rested his forehead against hers as they both panted. 'I just, I can't imagine my life without you, and when I heard the gunshot, and I saw you got hit, I lost it. If it had been just even an inch over and we wouldn't be here right like this, we would still be at the foundry, with you lying on that table. I just I can't, I don't even want to think about loosing y-' This time Felicity cut him off. She leaned up and kissed him. She stood on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his neck despite the pain she felt.

'I understand Oliver. I feel that gut wrenching feeling everytime you go out or get hurt. And maybe I shouldn't have reacted the way I did with leaving but I was just so mad at the way you had approached the topic.'

'I know and I am so sorry. I just-' He said and rested his forehead against hers again.

'Just promise me you will talk to me about decisions before making them for me.'

'I will, I promise.' He kissed her again and lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist and brought them into her tiny bedroom and set her down on the bed.

* * *

><p>The morning sunshine rays peered through the small curtains In the bedroom, waking Felicity up. She shifted in the bed and took a deep breath in when she felt a warm pressure on her waist. She placed her hand on it, realizing It was Oliver's hand and laced her fingers with his. After a few minutes item she let his hand go started to trace her index finger up and down his arm. In return Oliver groaned, waking up and tightened his hold on her waist.<p>

'Morning.' He said sleepily Into her hair and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Felicity turned around to face Oliver.

'Morning.' She said and leaned up to kiss him.

'You know.' Oliver started when they broke apart 'we never did open that wine I brought.'

'So that is what was in that paper bag? '

'Yep.'

'Wait, did you bring it as a bribe?'

'Not as a bribe, more as..help?' Oliver said and shrugged.

'God you are such an ass sometimes' she said while laughing.

'In know, and again Felicity I am sorry for the way I reacted I was just so afraid-' Felicity cut him off with a kiss.

'I know Oliver, I know. Just please don't do it again.'

'Okay...does this mean i am your ass?' He said and instantly cringed 'sounded so much better in my head.' And Felicity busted out laughing.

'What are you me know?'

'No, there is only one you, I would trade you for anything.' He said and I kissed her rolling them over. The two then spent the entire day together in bed, just enjoying each others company, glad that they still had each other.

* * *

><p>HII, I hope you all enjoy this!<p>

Leave comments if you would like, good or bad

Thanks for reading!


	2. Beach House One Shots?

Hi Guys! So I am, obviously, watching arrow. Damn Oliver..like you kiss her then let her walk away..ugh so many feels! Anyways, so I am watching arrow, and I will just be in some of my college classes, and i will have ideas in which Felicity and occasionally Oliver, will come to the beach house, for one reason or another. What do you guys think? Would you like if I made this a bunch of one shots of beach house themed stories, or just leave this as it is? Let me know you thoughts!

Thanks!


End file.
